Nobody Knows
by Kissu Kisshu
Summary: A oneshot song fic for Kish and his feelings for Ichigo once back on his planet. Kish's POV. Song: Nobody knows it but me, by Kevin Sharp


Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or the song "Nobody knows it but me," by Kevin Sharp

**Nobody Knows (Kish's POV)**

"_I pretend that I'm glad you went away,  
__but these four walls close in more every day,  
__and I'm dying inside...  
__and nobody knows it but me."_

I walk outside and look at our beautiful planet. The Mew aqua had done a wondrous job and everyone's content once again... except me. Every day my pain gets worse even though I thought I was over you... Ichigo. The Earth, your planet, is visible in our night sky like the moon is to you. Who would have thought that the Earth, which I've once yearned for so bad, would cause me this much pain.

"_Like a clown I put on a show.  
__The pain is real even if nobody knows,  
__and I'm crying inside...  
__and nobody knows it but me."_

Whenever somebody walks by I hide my pain and smile. I joke around in the company of others and they have never realized... how much I hurt. The pain rips at me and I can't help but cry in my heart and wonder why I have to go through this. Is this some sort of punishment? Cause it sure feels like it.

"_Why didn't I say the things I needed to say?  
__How could I let my angel get away?  
__Now my world is tumblin' down...  
__I can see it so clearly, but you're nowhere around."_

I glance up at the Earth once again. I regret not telling you all I should have. Now I've lost you for good and it's all my fault. Why did I give you up so easily? I feel as if everything is falling apart around me. Without you I'm lost.

"_The nights are lonely, the days are so sad and  
__I just keep thinkin' about the love that we had  
__And I'm missing you...  
__and nobody knows it but me.  
__No one knows."_

I often find myself laying a wake in bed wondering what it would be like if you were mine. I'm always wishing you were next to me. Loneliness has taken over and during the days I find it hard to hold back my tears. Who would have thought it would have gone this far? I miss you more and more every minute and nobody had ever realized.

"_How blue can I get? You could ask my heart.  
__Just like a jigsaw puzzle it's been torn all apart.  
__A million words couldn't say just how I feel,  
__a million years from now you know I'll be loving you still."_

If this pain never leaves how sad will I become? It eats at me continuously and my heart's been torn into so many pieces. Hopes of it ever being put back together are gone. My feelings are not easily explained but I do know that my love for you will never die... even when I do.

"_The nights are lonely, the days are so sad, and  
__I just keep thinkin' about the love that we had  
__And I'm missing you...  
__and nobody knows it but me.  
__Nobody..."_

I stand up and head back home. Another night is among me... another day to grow sadder. I can't seem to get you off my mind. You plague my thoughts and haunt my dreams. Even after all this time... I still want you. I'm the only one that knows.

"_The nights are lonely, the days are so sad, and (no one knows)  
__I just keep thinkin' about the love that we had  
__(Nobody knows)  
__Nobody knows it but me...(but me)"_

I rolled over in bed. Facing the window, I noticed the Earth looking down at me. Tears slowly made their way down my face. I bet you're laughing and having fun. Enjoying yourself as if I never existed. Why is it that you get to enjoy life to its fullest when I can barely go on living? Why, Ichigo... did it have to end this way?

(K-K: Well there's my song fic... awful, I know. - -;; I'm really surprised I uploaded it. It's gotta be the worse thing I've ever wrote. I just wanted to do it because me and one of my friends were talking one day and we both support Kish/Ichigo. She and I agreed that Kish would most likely still think about Ichigo even though they were so far apart. I just have to hope my other friend doesn't find out that I wrote this when I had another story I was working on and I'm almost finished with it. O.o;; )


End file.
